


Day 7 - half dressed

by FrankiValerie



Series: 30 Day NSFW challenge [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Half naked, Poker, Strip Poker, half dressed, jalebislove, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: A glimpse into what happened when Jaleb were stuck in a safehouse waiting for a sandstorm to die down.





	Day 7 - half dressed

_ What do you mean we’re stuck here? _

 

_ I mean it’s suicide leaving during this storm _

 

_ How long? _

 

_ Won’t know til it ends. Storms on this rock can last a week.  _

 

_ Fuck… so what do we do? _

He doesn’t need time to think about what he wants to do to pass the time.  

There’s a goddess in front of him and he’s been dreaming about fucking her for weeks. 

She knows that look by now and suddenly she’s not so angry about being caged for what could be a week. 

The first day they exhaust each other… so much that they sleep through most of the second. Peaceful in each other’s arms. 

Other than drinking, eating and fucking there’s not a lot to do… until Jack finds a pack of playing cards in a kitchen drawer. He suggests poker and booze.  

She excitedly suggests strip poker, the cigars she also found and shots. 

He agrees with equal enthusiasm. 

She deals, wins the first hand, he underestimated her, and though he’s impressed he regrets not getting fully dressed again and already has to remove his jeans.  

She deals again.  He wins this hand but she only shrugs off her shirt, and she’s wearing a cropped vest underneath that.  But he can clearly see her nipples are hard and loves knowing she’s as horny for him as he is for her. 

She’s good at hiding her emotions- all except her anger and frustration so her poker face sucks.  He wins the next hand and she has to remove her pants.  

She makes a show of it and enjoys how clear she can see his body’s reaction when he’s only wearing boxer shorts… especially when he sees that yet again she’s not wearing panties.  

The game is forgotten and he fucks her on the table til it buckles under them. Then the couch - they already broke the bed.  

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Mondays.


End file.
